


Not Your Fault

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tickling, comforting mahiru, sad kuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the incident on the rooftop, Mahiru feels a little nervous around Kuro. However, Kuro feels the same way as he insecurities shine, and Mahiru learns he has to fix things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Fault

He knew it wasn’t Kuro’s fault, but it still unnerved him a little. Mahiru never saw Kuro lose it the way he did. Sighing, the young Eve turned in his bed on his side just when his bedroom door opened a little. Tensing, Mahiru heard the bell around Kuro’s neck jingle.

“Mahiru?” the vamp asked quietly. Mahiru grit his teeth silently. He needed time to think, and Kuro was making it sort of tough to do.

“What?” the boy asked coldly. Kuro winced at the tone, and glanced down at his socked feet. He should’ve known Mahiru didn’t want to be bothered.

“About school?” Kuro questioned, feeling a bit uneasy. Waiting for an answer, soon Kuro realized he wouldn’t be getting one. Scratching his head, the servamp tired to figure out what to say next. “Since you’re skipping anyways, how about we play a game? Today I’d even be in the mood to move around a bit….”

“Kuro,” Mahiru sighed out, still not looking at the flustered bluenette. Kuro stopped fumbling, and looked at his Eve. “What about your wounds?”

“Eh?” Kuro sputtered out, not expecting that question. Swallowing, Mahiru waited for the answer. “They’ve already healed. Afer all, I’m a vampire…”

“Right,” Mahiru mumbled out. Kuro frowned slightly. The teen shifted slightly, and looked out the window. “After all. you’re a vampire.”

Kuro swallowed the lump in his throat. One question kept popping up in his head, and he kinda didn’t want to ask it. Mahiru heard nothing, so he thought Kuro left, but the jingling of the bell changed his doubts.

“Do you regret,” Kuro whispered out, tensing his fists. Mahiru held his breath as he listened to Kuro’s shaky question. “Picking me up that day?”

“Shut up!” Mahiru snapped out, feeling scared by that question. Of course he didn’t, no matter how Kuro was that day, he cared abuot the vampire. Hearing nothing else from his Eve, Kuro bit his lip, and left.

“Of course he’d regret it,” the monster inside Kuro whispered in his ears. Kuro slammed his eyes shut, and pressed the palms of his heands over his ears. Shaking his head hard to rid the voice, Kuro when cat, and bolted back into Mahiru’s room.

Hearing his door slam open, Mahiru jumped slightly, and went to get up, but was filled with a lap full of a frantic cat Kuro. Wincing from the impact, Mahiru groaned, and was about to say something, but when Kuro slid up his t-shirt, he shut his mouth, and blushed.

“K-Kuro, what are you doing?!” Mahiru yelled out, squirming when Kuro’s black fur tickled his stomach. Kuro felt his Eve’s stomach twitching, and curled against it. “N-no…don’t!”

Kuro heard a snort, and realized Mahiru was laughing. Putting two and two together, Kuro soon realized the reason the Eve was laughing. Mahiru held his breath, and wrapped his arms around the Kuro sized bulge in his shirt. Trying not to claw Mahiru. Kuro wiggled up more, letting his tail wrap around Mahiru’s sides. Mahiru jerked slightly, and a giggle slipped out of his lips.

“Kuro! G-get out!” Mahiru shakingly said, not even fighting the black cat anymore. Kuro rubbed his face over Mahiru’s slightly visible ribs, which made the boy twitch, and more giggles to slip out. “K-Kuro, please!”

Purring, Kuro climbed up Mahiru, and popped his head out of Mahiru’s neck opening of the shirt. Still giggling from Kuro’s tail tickling him, Mahiru looked down at Kuro. Mischief was in his red eyes, but something else was also there, something sad and needy. Feeling Kuro’s tail wiggle more, Mahiru threw his head back, grabbing the covers. Kuro saw his Eve’s neck wide open, and dove for it, the tiny sand paper tongue lapping at the skin.

“O-oh god…N-no!” Mahiru sobbed out, feeling the laughs finally overflowing. Kuro heard the laughs, and closed his eyes. Feeling his Eve’s arms around him, Kuro lightly nibbled on the side of Mahiru’s neck, making the human laugh, and squirm harder. “K-Kuro…p-please….enough!”

Hearing the desperate tone, Kuro stopped nibbling, and crawled his way out of Mahiru’s shirt, and into his lap. Feeling Kuro’s tickling stop, Mahiru took deep breaths, and opened his eyes to see the non-cat Kuro in his lap with his arms wrapped around his sides, and his face in his stomach.

“Kuro?” Mahiru asked, pushing his fingers through the bluenette’s hair. Kuro snuggled closer to his Eve, and hugged him tighter. Mahiru frowned, and held the servamp’s head closer. “Are you okay?”

Kuro glanced up from Mahiru’s stomach, and the boy frowned even more when he saw the look on his servamp’s face. Bringing Kuro up more, Mahiru wrapped his arms around vamp’s waist. Kuro laid against Mahiru, and closed his eyes.

“Please don’t be angry,” Kuro whispered out, finally wrapping his arms around Mahiru’s shoulders. Mahiru could literally feel the fear and sadness coming from Kuro. Holding him closer, Mahiru scratched lightly against the back of Kuro’s head. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

“Kuro, are you talking about what happened on the roof of that building?” Mahiru asked, feeling the upset vamp tense. Mahiru frowned. He wasn’t made at Kuro, just a little intimidated. Then a thought came to his head. “Kuro…were you thinking I was going to want to break the contract?”

Kuro swallowed, but nodded against Mahiru’s shoulder. The Eve bit his lip. He felt guilty. Mahiru shouldn’t have ignored Koru, even when he had to think. He should’ve knownn Kuro would feel this way too. Instead of locking his servamp away, he should’ve let him in, and they should’ve talked about it. Now Kuro felt this way, and it’s all his fault.

“Kuro,” Mahiru mumbled, pressing his forehead against Kuro’s blue hair. Kuro felt this, and sighed. He never let anyone get this close to him. The warmth that his Eve gave off was actually quite comforting. “I’ll never break the contract. No matter what happens, you’ll never have to worry about being abandoned! You’re stuck with me! And, I’m sorry. If I would’ve talked to you about this, and not locking you out like I did, you probably wouldn’t have felt this way. So, it’s my fault too. I’m sorry Kuro. I’m really sorry.”

The servamp listened to his Eve’s apology, and smiled softly. It felt like a giant weight was lifted off his shoulders. Mahiru wasn’t getting rid of him, everything was fine. Still, even if everything was fine, Kuro didn’t want to move from where he was. Mahiru was too warm to move.

“It’s okay,” Kuro mumbled, feeling his eyes start to droop shut. Mahiru felt the tug of sleep through their bond, and smiled softly. Petting Kuro’s hair a little more, Mahiru pulled Kuro beside him on the bed, and hummed when Kuro pulled him until his head was on the bluenette’s chest, and the vamp’s arms were wrapped tightly around his waist. “Can we just relax today?”

“Sure, get some sleep Kuro,” Mahiru agreed, yawning slightly. Kuro nodded off, pressing his head on top of Mahiru’s. Mahiru smiled, and felt the tug of sleep go through their bond stronger. “Sleep tight,” Mahiru yawned out, closing his eyes.

And as the clock struck one in the evening, both servamp and Eve were fast asleep in each other’s arms with small, soft smiles on their lips.


End file.
